Speed, agility, reaction time, and power are some of the determining characteristics influencing the athleticism of an athlete. Athletes strive to improve their athletic performance in these areas, and coaches and recruiters tend to seek those athletes that have the best set of these characteristics for the particular sport.
One method for evaluating and comparing athletes' athleticism involves having the athletes perform a common set of exercises and drills. Athletes that perform the exercises or drills more quickly or more accurately are usually considered to be better than those with slower or less accurate performance for the same exercise or drill. For example, “cone drills” are routinely used in training and evaluating athletes. In a typical “cone drill” the athlete must follow a pre-determined course between several marker cones and, in the process, execute a number of rapid direction changes, and/or switch from forward to backward or lateral running.
Prior systems have utilized accelerometers in or on footwear to discern footsteps or foot strikes of a runner (or walker) and have calculated corresponding running (walking) speed and distance. Examples of such systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,513,381, 6,876,947; 6,882,955; 6,898,550, and 7,072,789. However, such accelerometer systems have not been utilized to measure the particular metrics that form the basis of determining broader athleticism ratings.
The present invention includes an athleticism movement measurement system having an athlete-borne movement sensor, such as an accelerometer (e.g., piezoelectric accelerometer), which is borne by an athlete. The athlete-borne acceleration sensor determines timing data for selected athletic drills, and the timing data are delivered to an athleticism rating processing device to determine an athleticism rating based upon the timing data. In one implementation, the timing data are delivered from the sensor to the processing device over a wireless data link.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.